My beginning for Mark of Athena
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Title says it all. Hopefully it isn't like others you've/I've read. Greeks VS Romans, PJ VS JG. I should go straight up to when they leave for their quest to Rome, but knowing me... :P I'm trying to make it more Percy Jackson based if that makes sense. Read if you want, although it would be nice and if you do read, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Reunion

Chapter One- Reunion

Percy couldn't help but grin as the Greek warship descended slowly to the ground. He kept his arms around Frank and Hazel, but only to prevent himself from running forward to see his old friends.

The ship finally landed. A door the size of a two car garage opened and demigods in armour and orange T-shirts poured out. Percy saw that a few of the Ares- Mars, whatever- kids had exited the ship first, weapons at the ready, including Clarisse. Percy felt Reyna's and Octavian's glares on the back of his head and decided to walk forward.

"Guys, take it easy- we don't want to fight." That's when a boy about Percy's height and age stepped out of the ship. Cheers and screams went up from the Romans. Percy looked at the boy- so this was Jason Grace. Jason narrowed his eyes at Percy.

"You're praetor." He said, almost bitterly. Percy fumbled with the clip on the purple praetor's cape. He managed to take it off and handed it to Jason.

"Not any more, dude." Jason blinked at him before gratefully accepting the praetor's cape, a friendly smile on his lips.

"Where is he?" A girl's voice shouted from the ship. Percy perked up instantly as Annabeth jumped out the ship, her stormy grey eyes scanning her surroundings. She locked eyes with Percy and started running towards him. Percy couldn't contain his relief and excitement and moved forward, meeting her half way. When Annabeth reached him, she nearly crushed the life out of him. "My gods Percy don't _ever _do that again!" Percy chuckled as Annabeth held him at arm's length. "Are you wearing a bed sheet?"

"Toga," Percy corrected, "I'll explain later." Annabeth shot him a studious look.

"Per-_cy_!" An excited bleat reached Percy's ears.

"G-man!"

Jason had already been surrounded by some of his Roman friends. It took a while, but his memories of them slowly faded back. Even Reyna… oh gods… Piper was _so _not going to be happy. Jason wasn't entirely sure how close- as in _close_- he had been to Reyna. He straightened his praetor's cape, grinning and shaking hands with the Roman demigods.

Piper, Leo and Chiron clambered out of the ship. A few Romans drew weapons at the sight of Chiron. Percy's mind clicked into action and he dashed in front of Chiron.

"Guys, hold it! He's a _Greek _centaur. A friendly! Put your weapons down!" After a few hesitant seconds, the Romans obeyed. Reyna cantered up to Percy on Scipio.

"So, Percy, we've accepted your _graecus _friends into our safety. What now?" Percy bit his lip and locked eyes with Annabeth.

"How about… war games?" Percy suggested, smiling innocently. Reyna narrowed her eyes at him, smiling slightly. "You know, just to get… ah… _friendly_ and then we can talk about this trip to Rome." Reyna nodded and relayed her orders to the Romans.

Piper stood at Jason's side, her arm linked through his. Jason was glad she was there, but Reyna was keeping an eye on her fellow praetor, as if making sure he didn't disappear again.


	2. War games

Chapter 2- War games

"So, Wise-girl, how are we going to do this?" Percy asked, pulling Riptide out of his jeans pockets. He was so grateful to be back in normal clothes. Togas were a bit old fashioned.

"Um… you've been here, Seaweed Brain. What are their strategies like?"

"Violent, not afraid to maim anyone. Er… kinda like the Ares cabin, but not as temperamental."

"Shut it, Prissy." Clarisse snarled.

"That could count as compliment." Percy said simply. Clarisse glowered at him.

The three, along with Piper, Grover, Leo and the rest of the Ares kids, along with a few Hephaestus kids, were up against the fifth cohort and the praetors. They were slightly outnumbered, but with different fighting styles. Plus, they had a daughter of Athena on their side. Annabeth frowned in deep thought.

"Clarisse, take two siblings and Piper up onto that ridge there- try and take out defences on the east side." Clarisse nodded. "Percy, Grover and I will try and get round to the flag- Percy, water cannons?" Percy nodded grinning. "Leo, take the last of the Ares kids and… two siblings onto the west side. The rest of us will try and get the flag."

"Oh, and watch out for Reyna. Her mom's a war goddess. Bellona, I think." Percy added, mumbling uncertainly. Annabeth smiled. "OK then, we good to go?" They nodded. "Right then, shoo!" Percy waved his hands in a shooing motion, gaining some brilliant death stares from the Ares kids. "Come on then you lot." Percy led them underneath the walls of the warzone, occasionally setting off water cannons and washing out members of the fifth cohort.

"Percy, isn't this a bit… well, easy?" Percy looked back at Annabeth. She was right.

"JACKSON!" Percy looked out of the trench. Reyna was flying low over the mostly clear battlefield on Scipio. None of the Camp Half Blood demigods were anywhere to be seen. Percy grinned, but ventured forward. "PERCY JACKSON, SON OF NEPTUNE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Poseidon, its _Poseidon…_" Annabeth muttered. Percy's grin broadened at her.

"Not here, Wise-girl." Annabeth shot him a trademark glare.

That's when the burst of lightning caught Percy's attention. He and his group crouched, looking out for trouble. His eyes swivelled to the nearest water cannon and the thing exploded shooting water in various directions in powerful jets.

Jason glared around, holding his magic coin ready to flip it. That Jackson kid could be anywhere. Jason frowned in concentration and lightning cracked the ground to either side of him.

"PERCY JACKSON! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Jason shouted. He flipped his coin, gaining an Imperial gold sword. He would have preferred the spear, but never mind.

"Percy, what are you going to do?" Grover asked, gripping his reed pipes nervously. An idea popped into Percy's head.

"Grover, have you gotten better at woodland magic?" Percy asked slowly. Grover nodded, confused. Annabeth cottoned on.

"That will work, right?" Grover understood and pretended to look offended.

"Do you doubt my woodland magic, Oh daughter of Athena?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine then." Grover looked at Percy. "I have gotten better." He insisted.

"Go for it, G-man." Grover smiled gratefully and began to play his reed pipes. The dry ground cracked as vines of various lengths and thicknesses shot from the ground. A few lashed around Scipio and Reyna, others twisted and danced around the arena's supports distracting the fifth cohort.

Jason wildly slashed at the plants, straining his ears. He could hear some music, but he wasn't sure where from.

Scipio whinnied in alarm as the vines pulled him and his rider down. Reyna had drawn her sword and was hacking at the plants, but more replaced them.

"Percy, while they're busy." Annabeth touched his arm. Percy smiled wickedly and clambered out of the trench, Riptide at the ready.


	3. PJ VS JG

Chapter Three- Roman VS Greek

Jason got annoyed and angry with the plants and summoned lightning to fry the lot of them. The music stopped.

"Yo! Sparky!" _Sparky? _Jason thought, outraged, as he turned a bit too late to have Percy Jackson tackle him. Jason fell to the floor, his armour weighing him down. He landed with a thud as Jackson rolled forward and came up crouching.

"About time." Jason grumbled, scrambling to his feet, his grip tightening on his sword. "And _Sparky_?" Percy was on his feet as well, facing him. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Jason glowered at him. "I'm praetor, remember, _graecus_?"

"_Graecus _and proud." Percy said defiantly. Jason ran at him, aiming his sword for Percy's gut. Percy jumped back and swung at Jason's hilt.

The war games stopped around the two fighting. Every time their swords clashed, lightning lit up the darkening, stormy sky. Greek VS Roman, sword against sword, son of Jupiter against the son of Neptune/ Poseidon.

Percy ducked Jason's attack and slammed his shoulder into Jason's stomach. Jason stumbled back, managing to regain his balance. He quickly bought his blade down on Percy's unprotected head. Percy slashed up with Riptide, striking Jason's hilt. Jason's sword went flying. Jason recovered quickly and channelled lightning at Percy. Percy countered with a personal hurricane and threw his sword at Jason. Jason shot up, air compressing and supporting him.

"Dude, you can fly?" Percy looked up in awe. "That's just awesome." Jason chuckled, holding out his hand. Air catapulted his sword back to where it belonged.

"Looks like you can't reach." Jason taunted, sitting with his legs crossed on the air. Percy pursed his lips stubbornly, before whistling loudly, a good New York cab whistle. Scipio whinnied in astonishment as a black object zoomed past him and shot straight for Percy.

_Yo boss! _Blackjack trotted about excitedly, nuzzling Percy affectionately. _Ya got me sugar cubes?_ Percy laughed.

"I'll get you some later. We've got to fly." _Sweet! Where to boss? _Percy pointed at Jason, who was about as stunned as the rest of the Romans. They had only seen one Pegasus- Scipio. And only Reyna was allowed to use Scipio. _He's flying. Why is he flying? _Blackjack stared at Percy, who was cracking up. _We've got to fight him, ain't we boss? _Percy nodded and mounted Blackjack. _For sugar cubes! _Blackjack neighed in protest, spreading his magnificent wings as he galloped. When he took off, it was one of the best feelings Percy's lack of memory had robbed him of.

They dived at Jason, Percy slashing at him with Riptide. Jason quickly deflected the blade, on his feet now. The Pegasus tilted and swerved gracefully around Jason. They began circling each other.

_Now,_ Percy thought. Blackjack shot forward and nearly rammed Jason out of the sky. Percy concentrated on his connection with the sea and Riptide glowed with a beautiful, turquoise power, similar to that Percy had seen on his father's trident.

Jason's sword suddenly crackled with lightning, illuminating his angry, sweaty face and the Roman glower of power, violence and intimidation.

Percy and Jason yelled in defiance simultaneously, dragging their swords through the air. Lightning and the power of the sea collided and a light blue flare blinded everyone watching, engulfing everything up to the borders of the camp.

When the light finally died, Percy, Jason and Blackjack were on the ground. Riptide shrank into a pen. Jason threw his sword up and when he caught it, it was his golden coin.

Both of them were exhausted. Blackjack was just dazed. _Extra sugar cubes for that, right boss? _"Yeah… sure thing, bud." Percy took a deep breath and his head cleared. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed in delight. Jason was sitting on the ground.

"I agree with you… but it's really tiring." They grinned at each other.

"I call rematch later." Percy said.

"Yeah, without that lightning-sea power thing." Jason agreed. They nodded, the rematch set. _Sugar cubes all round, boss? _Blackjack asked hopefully. _Anyone who doesn't want theirs, I'll have 'em. _Percy laughed heartedly as his friends from Camp Half Blood and the fifth cohort poured out from their hiding places. Annabeth and Grover ran up to Percy as he dismounted Blackjack. Blackjack instantly tucked his legs underneath him and curled his wings up comfortably.

"Alright there, Blackjack?" _Sure am, _Blackjack agreed, bowing his head under his wing. _Night boss. _


End file.
